Suonenjoki, Finland (NC)
|+'Suonenjoen kaupunki' |- | Area || 246.21 km² |- | Population As of Density || 95,809 2005 389.1/km² |} Suonenjoki is a town and municipality in the province of Eastern Savonia. The municipalities around it are clockwise from north: *Kerkonkoski *Kärkkäälä *Oravikoski *Jäppilä Rural Municipality *Suontee *Rautalampi History The municipal area of modern Suonenjoki has been inhabited at least since 8000 BC. First mentions about the eponymous river are from 236 AD, from Gothic sources. In 788 Viking sources mention the area belonging to King of Tavastia, and constituting a part of Commune of Rautalampi. In 1039, Tavastian royals converted to Christianity; a few years later, pagan tribes of Eastern Tavastia rebelled, forming the Confederation of Beinen and Outer Cajania. Eventual agreements with Kingdom of Savonia resulted in Suonenjoki River becoming the official border between the confederation and kingdom (1101). The status quo remained unchanged until the conversion of Savonian royals to Christianity in 1330, and resulting war, which terminated the power of pagan Tavastians. Thereafter Savonian power was consolidated in the area. The parishes of Suonenjoki and Iisvesi were calved out of Rautalampi and Tavisalmi Rural Parish in 1352. They constituted a great area of modern-day municipalities of Suonenjoki, Kärkkäälä and Suontee. Parish of Lieteenmäki was founded in 1519. In 1596, the central settlement of Iisvesi was given town rights. Vehvilä became an independent parish in 1796. In Napoleonic Wars, Savonia was conquered by Russian Empire and became part of Grand Duchy of Finland in 1812. The Crimean War led to incorporation of the area into Republic of Finland in 1855. The railway from Helsinki through Suonenjoki to Kuopio was completed in 1868, the branch from Suonenjoki to Iisvesi in the same year. In 1896, center of Suonenjoki was given kauppala rights, and in 1897, the area west of Lake Koskelovesi was transferred from Rural Municipality of Rautalampi to Rural Municipality of Suonenjoki. Transport Suonenjoki lies in the junction of two VR railways: Savonian Railway to southwest and east, Inner Savonian Railway to north and south. Suonenjoki railway station is also the terminus ofKonnevesi Railway owned by Sigone, which links the town to Suolahti, Rautalampi, etc. Suonenjoki is also a junction of many roads. These include MR 9 (Turku-'Suonenjoki'-Kuopio), MR 15 (Kotka-Mikkeli-'Suonenjoki'), PR 69 (Suonenjoki-Suolahti), RR 545 (Suonenjoki-Vesanto), RR 547 (Jäppilä-'Suonenjoki'-Karttula). MR 9 is an expressway for whole of its length, and so do MR 15 and PR 69. RR 545 is an expressway from the district of Iisvesi to the west of Vaajasalmi (kilometers 5-15 from Suonenjoki downtown). RR 547 is a semi-motorway from the district of Pappilanpelto to the settlement of Jalkala (kilometers 2-11). Internal bus lines High-frequency radial service within central settlement: *1: Simola - Jokiranta - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Putkinotko North - Yläpuro *2: Simola - Myllykoski - Mansikkaraitti rw.st. - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Pappilanpelto - Vocational School *3: Peuranranta - Iisvesi - Myllykoski - Käpylä - Kaatro - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Yhteislaidun - Vocational School *4: Iisvesi - Tapiola - Mansikkaraitti rw.st. - Tervala - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Pappilanpelto - Harjunniemi *5: Katajavuori - Lieju - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Metsola - Jauhosuo *6: Vieru - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Putkinotko South *7: Ratapohja rw.st. - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Jauhojärvi High-frequency radial service within the municipality: *10: Vehvilä - Paaspää - Jalkala - Luukkola - Vocational School - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Rajalanniemi *11: Saunaniemi - Iisvesi rw.st. - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Luukkola - Tenhanniemi *12: Putramo - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Central Hospital - Simola - Venetsia *13: Tyyrinmäki - Koskelo - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Luukkola - Vehvilä - Jylänki *14: Sarviniemi - Tiikinlahti - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Jalkala - Myllyranta Low-frequency radial service within central settlement: *20: Valkeisenmäki - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Kopola *21: Kolmisoppi - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Yhteislaidun *22: Kokkomäki - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Putkinotko - Harjakangas *23: Kuopionportti - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Vanhamäki - Harjakangas *24: Simola - Iisvesi - Rantakylä - Tapiola - Metsola - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Soitunlahti - Vocational School Low-frequency radial service within the municipality: *30: Kurikka - Kapee - Kourujärvi - Koskelo - Oittilansalo - Putkinotko - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Central Hospital - Ratapohja - Herralanmäki - Karsikonmäki South *31: Onnela - Jalkala - Luukkola - Vocational School - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Iisvesi - Kinnulanniemi *32: Nyyssölänniemi - Paaspää - Vehvilä - Suontaus - Luukkola - Vocational School - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Koskelo - Vääräjärvi *33: Kuivataipale - Paaspää - Onnela - Koivuranta - Vocational School - Central Hospital - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Vihanto - Kokinranta *34: Putramo - Harjakangas - Putkinotko - Suonenjoki rw.st. - Central Hospital - Lieju - Vieru - Mustavuori - Ratapohja Circular line: *40: Putkinotko - Lampientaipale - Kaatro - Purola - Lieju - Kurenmäki - Yhteislaidun - Pappilanpelto - Kirkkolanniemi - Putkinotko Other non-radial: *50: Koskelo - Rajalanniemi - Saunaniemi - Iisvesi - Simola - Kokkomäki *51: Koskelo - Vanhamäki - Putkinotko - Rajakorpi Education *'Lower elementary schools:' Tenhola, Suontaus, Sianjalka, Onnela, Hulkkola, Paasvesi, Vehvilä, Joenpolvi, Putramo, Harjakangas, Putkinotko, Ahava, Jauhosuo, Poskilampi, Valkeisenmäki, Kaatro, Kruununsilta, Pappilanpelto, Yhteislaidun, Sammalselkä, Varjola, Tyynelä, Tyylinpuro, Yläkoski, Myllykoski, Käpylä, Notkola, Simola, Siiskola, Saha, Sormula, Jauholahti, Sarviniemi, Kokinsalmi, Saunaniemi, Rajalanniemi, Tyyrinmäki, Levä, Kurikka *'Upper elementary schools:' Lintharju, Rajakatu, Myllypuro, Hovinpelto, Lieju, Myllykoski, Iisvesi, Jalkala, Vehvilä, Koskelo *'Upper secondary schools/''gymnasia:' Olavi Leskinen Gymnasium, Central Common Lycée, Relletti Gymnasium, Iisvesi Gymnasium, Käpylä Gymnasium *'Vocational education:' Suonenjoki Vocational School (at Pappilanpelto) *'Tertiary education:' Field studies of Department of Forestry, University of Pieksämäki Subdivisions |+'Suonenjoen aluejako''' |- | n:o................................... || Super-district || Area || Population || Districts |- | 01 || Central Settlement, middle Keskustaajama, keskinen || 1.63 km² || 7,721 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 011 || Uusi keskusta || 0.47 km² || 1,531 |- | 012 || Vanha keskusta || 0.18 km² || 1,367 |- | 013 || Kirkkolanniemi || 0.22 km² || 1,419 |- | 014 || Harakkaniemi || 0.07 km² || 991 |- | 015 || Kaatro || 0.43 km² || 405 |- | 016 || Tervala || 0.26 km² || 2,008 |} |- | 02 || Central Settlement, southeast Keskustaajama, kaakkoinen || 6.03 km² || 14,776 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 021 || Etelä-Kopola || 0.34 km² || 1,024 |- | 022 || Pohjois-Kopola || 0.19 km² || 1,312 |- | 023 || Lieju || 0.73 km² || 4,465 |- | 024 || Vieru || 0.93 km² || 857 |- | 025 || Katajavuori || 1.72 km² || 1,080 |- | 026 || Kurenmäki || 0.20 km² || 311 |- | 027 || Yhteislaidun || 0.97 km² || 4,397 |- | 028 || Pappilanpelto || 0.93 km² || 1,330 |} |- | 03 || Central Settlement, southwest Keskustaajama, lounainen || 4.61 km² || 9,504 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 031 || Ritomäki || 0.21 km² || 1,412 |- | 032 || Myllypuro || 0.25 km² || 368 |- | 033 || Rajakorpi || 0.43 km² || 226 |- | 034 || Pohjois-Putkinotko || 0.58 km² || 2,195 |- | 035 || Etelä-Putkinotko || 1.03 km² || 3,385 |- | 036 || Harjakangas || 1.61 km² || 1,121 |- | 037 || Yläpuro || 0.50 km² || 797 |} |- | 04 || Central Settlement, west Keskustaajama, läntinen || 4.45 km² || 9,230 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 041 || Valkeisenmäki || 0.32 || 1,687 |- | 042 || Vesitorninmäki || 0.07 || 198 |- | 043 || Kolmisoppi || 0.20 || 1,413 |- | 044 || Lampientaipale || 0.87 || 712 |- | 045 || Vanhamäki || 0.52 || 424 |- | 046 || Jauhojärvi || 0.25 || 603 |- | 047 || Jauhosuo || 1.76 || 2,280 |- | 048 || Metsola || 0.46 || 1,913 |} |- | 05 || Central Settlement, Käpylä Keskustaajama, Käpylä || 2.63 km² || 7,145 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 051 || Kimppa || 0.45 || 306 |- | 052 || Etelä-Käpylä || 0.99 || 596 |- | 053 || Pohjois-Käpylä || 0.64 || 3,197 |- | 054 || Teräsmiehenkatu || 0.18 || 1,943 |- | 055 || Notkola || 0.37 || 1,103 |} |- | 06 || Central Settlement, north Keskustaajama, pohjoinen || 3.76 km² || 14,186 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 061 || Iisveden keskus || 0.84 km² || 5,698 |- | 062 || Peuranranta || 0.31 km² || 3,057 |- | 063 || Kolikkoinmäki || 0.31 km² || 540 |- | 064 || Rantakylä || 0.49 km² || 282 |- | 065 || Länsi-Tapiola || 0.76 km² || 439 |- | 066 || Itä-Tapiola || 1.05 km² || 4,170 |} |- | 07 || Central Settlement, northeast Keskustaajama, koillinen || 8.55 km² || 12,620 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 071 || Purola || || 1,053 |- | 072 || Jokiranta || || 898 |- | 073 || Kokkomäki || || 792 |- | 074 || Myllykoski || || 2,508 |- | 075 || Petsamo || || 1,383 |- | 076 || Simola || || 3,176 |- | 077 || Ratapohja || || 2,810 |} |- | 08 || Putramo || 6.37 km² || 1,712 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 081 || Settlement taajama || 1.03 km² || 1,278 |- | 082 || Ranta || 1.52 km² || 201 |- | 083 || Saitselkä || 2.04 km² || 132 |- | 084 || Hepokangas || 1.78 km² || 101 |} |- | 09 || Koskelo || 11.69 km² || 835 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 091 || Settlement taajama || 0.45 km² || 580 |- | 092 || Levä || 5.47 km² || 98 |- | 093 || Kolju || 1.19 km² || 124 |- | 094 || Heikinpelto || 4.58 km² || 33 |} |- | 10 || Tyyrinmäki || 13.74 km² || 1,678 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 101 || Settlement taajama || |- | 102 || Kaupinlampi |- | 103 || Nuottaharju |- | 104 || Vehkavuori |} |- | 11 || Rajalanniemi || 12.47 km² || 2,013 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 111 || Settlement taajama || |- | 112 || Ropakisto |- | 113 || Mustapuro |} |- | 12 || Saunaniemi || 5.22 km² || 993 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 121 || Settlement taajama || |- | 122 || Tiikinranta |- | 123 || Kukkura |- | 124 || Väärästenranta |} |- | 13 || Sarviniemi || 5.37 km² || 1,868 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 131 || Settlement taajama || |- | 132 || Itä-Miekkavesi |- | 133 || Mäntyaho |- | 134 || Kokinranta |- | 135 || Vihanto |- | 136 || Etelä-Miekkavesi |} |- | 14 || Northeastern countryside Koillinen haja-asutusalue || 19.82 km² || 673 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 141 || Venetsia || |- | 142 || Iisvedenranta || |- | 143 || Herralanmäki || |- | 144 || Mustavuori || |- | 145 || Katajavuori || |} |- | 15 || Western countryside Läntinen haja-asutusalue || 52.35 km² || 575 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 151 || Kurikka |- | 152 || Kapee |- | 153 || Vääräjärvi |- | 154 || Kourujärvi |} |- | 16 || Lintikko || 10.98 km² || 0 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 161 || Onkilampi || 2.64 || 0 |- | 162 || Palolampi || 1.58 || 0 |- | 163 || Etelä-Lintharju || 1.74 || 0 |- | 164 || Keski-Lintharju || 1.11 || 0 |- | 165 || Pohjois-Lintharju || 2.06 || 0 |- | 166 || Suursuo || 1.85 || 0 |} |- | 17 || Luukkola || 16.70 km² || 2,953 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 171 || Settlement, east taajama, itäinen || |- | 172 || Settlement, west taajama, läntinen || |- | 173 || Tenhanniemi || |- | 174 || Suontaus || |- | 175 || Lylymäki || |- | 176 || Telkko || |} |- | 18 || Jalkala || 17.51 km² || 3,442 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 181 || Settlement, north taajama, pohjoinen || 2.01 km² || 1,275 |- | 182 || Settlement, south taajama, eteläinen || 3.14 km² || 1,770 |- | 183 || Lapinkannas || 3.30 km² || 101 |- | 184 || Villanen || 4.02 km² || 90 |- | 185 || Koivuranta || 2.55 km² || 206 |} |- | 19 || Paaspää || 23.27 km² || 1,880 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 191 || Settlement taajama || 1.02 km² || 823 |- | 192 || Kaivanto || 2.42 km² || 197 |- | 193 || Hulkkola || 5.52 km² || 302 |- | 194 || Onnela || 3.07 km² || 198 |- | 195 || Teerikangas || 3.10 km² || 80 |- | 196 || Pölkynvuori || 4.28 km² || 208 |- | 197 || Kuivataipale || 3.86 km² || 72 |} |- | 20 || Vehvilä || 19.06 km² || 2,005 || |- | n:o || District || Area || Population |- | 201 || Settlement taajama || |- | 202 || Kutro |- | 203 || Litmanen |- | 204 || Tusja |- | 205 || Jylänki |- | 206 || Pekkalanniemi |- | 207 || Ryönä |- | 208 || Suurijärvi |} |} Category:New Coordinates Category:Settlements